


The Crew

by EldritchSandwich



Series: The Club [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Porn, Casual Sex, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Angst, Sexy Sandwich, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandy meets some of the club's other girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crew

A bawdy whoop went up from the audience; as the song reached its crescendo, Brandy pressed her crotch against the pole, thighs wrapped tightly around the aluminum as she leaned back and let her top drop lightly to the floor. Her hands caressed her apple-sized breasts softly as she allowed herself to revel in the idea of the crowd of men watching her. The blonde freed herself from the pole, stooping down low to treat those in the closest seats to a detailed view of her pert ass, and was rewarded with a barrage of sweaty fingers that gave way to the rustle of paper as a steady torrent of bills slipped under the edge of her g-string.

As she turned, the young stripper could see the other runways were occupied by two of the girls her ersatz mentor Cora had introduced her to before she began her first shift. Viktoria was a thin, willowy brunette with small breasts but perfect legs, who stared out on her audience with the obvious contempt of an empress. On the main stage was Violet, a voluptuous Latina whose grinning persona was the exact opposite of the icy brunette. Violet was garnering most of the attention, as was only proper considering it was her routine. Viktoria and Brandy would have their songs later.

The blonde pirouetted to the side of the stage, letting her calves drop over the edge as she raised her hips toward the grinning middle-aged business type seated in front of her. The man didn't hesitate in slipping a folded ten right down the front of her g-string, the bill brushing against her pussy lips. Brandy blew him a kiss before hopping back up on the stage.

As the song ended, Brandy's body glistening with sweat and her panties bulging with cash, she grinned. Cora had taught her well.

When the three of them reconvened backstage on their way into the dressing rooms, Violet offered Brandy a cheery wave while Viktoria graced her with a friendly nod. "So, new girl," Violet purred as she dropped herself into one of the makeup chairs dotting the dressing room, "how's our first week shaping up?"

Brandy brushed a wisp of shoulder-length, sweat-drenched hair out of her face. "It's…interesting." The young blonde busied herself stripping the damp bills from her g-string. "I think I'm getting the hang of it, though. Cora's…a really great teacher." Brandy blushed at the thought of what the older blonde's 'teaching' had entailed.

Violet grinned, and Viktoria shot her a knowing glance. They both knew exactly what the lascivious Cora's preferred method of training new recruits was. The tall brunette shot her lover a speculative glance, and the Latina grinned. As infamous as the two women's lust for each other was among the dancers—at least those in the know—neither Violet nor Viktoria had any objection to taking advantage of an opportunity when it presented itself.

With no further prelude, Violet locked her eyes on Brandy's and pulled her own shimmery g-string—wads of bills and all—slowly up her extended legs to reveal the plump lips of her shaved pussy. "God, every time I go out there, I just get so horny." Violet's hand snaked down her belly; the voluptuous stripper grinned as Brandy's eyes unwittingly followed it's path, and her grin widened as her finger began to trace the outside of her slit.

Brandy's gaze was torn away from the hypnotic sight when she felt Viktoria's slender hands land on her shoulders. "Don't you?"

The brunette's long fingers ghosted over the tops of her breasts, then ran slowly down her bare arms, squeezing the flesh as they went. By the time they came to rest on her waist, Brandy was more than willing to submit herself to the other women's game. As one of Viktoria's hands pulled at the tie on her string bikini, Brandy pulled the other up to massage her breast. The blonde let out a soft moan as firm fingers tweaked her nipple, and the sound made Violet, still fingering herself idly in the chair, grin. "I'm getting jealous."

Brandy found herself being guided insistently toward Violet's lap, the heat of Viktoria's bare snatch pressing against her ass cheek. When she collapsed against Violet, her lips settling on a pointy, coffee-colored nipple without hesitation, the Latina let out a throaty chuckle. "You're a genuine dyke, aren't you?"

Brandy smiled almost shyly as she pulled back. "Yeah."

"Don't worry," Viktoria purred in her ear, "there are more of us in this business than you might think."

Brandy's smile widened as she returned to the succulent flesh in front of her, Viktoria's smaller breasts pressing harder against her back as the brunette leaned in to kiss Violet over her shoulder. Brandy looked up from her perch to see the two women's tongues dueling slickly with one another, and felt a shot of heat between her legs at the sight.

No longer able to resist, Brandy abandoned Violet's quivering tits to unceremoniously sink her tongue between the Latina's fat cunt lips. Violet let out a squeal, drawing Viktoria's attention downward. The slim brunette chuckled. "Good idea."

Brandy felt herself being pushed aside as Viktoria squeezed in next to her, extending her own tongue to lick at the edges of her lover's engorged pussy. The two women's tongues met in the heat of Violet's snatch, and Brandy groaned. Another, deeper moan followed when Viktoria's blindly groping hand clamped onto her snatch, her palm rubbing hard against Brandy's clit. Brandy reached down to reciprocate as a moaning Violet grabbed her own legs and pulled them tight against her breasts, spreading open her pussy to the two wandering tongues. Viktoria pressed closer and Brandy followed her lead until the two were half kissing each other, half eating out the delectable stripper moaning and mewling above them.

Violet came with an explosive scream, then again almost immediately, her hot cunt juice drenching the two women below her. With a grin, Viktoria turned toward Brandy and began to lick the dripping cum from her face. Brandy fought back a giggle as she did the same, until both women were relatively clean. By that time, Violet had slipped out of the chair, her look of bliss fading to mischief. "I think it's Brandy's turn now."

Violet pressed Brandy down against the scratchy carpet of the dressing room, her fingers tickling the delicate edges of the blonde's swelling labia. Brandy's drawn-out moan was cut off when Viktoria's knees landed on either side of her head, the brunette's neatly trimmed pussy clamping hard against her mouth. Brandy worked her lips against the brunette's clit enthusiastically, then almost jumped when she felt three of Violet's fingers spear into her. The blonde looked up, her attention divided between the quim grinding against her face and the three fingers pumping in and out of her own, to see Viktoria tweaking the tiny pink nipples on her compact breasts. Brandy locked her lips against Viktoria's clit, sucking until the petite stripper screamed above her, flooding the blonde's mouth and nose with a seemingly unending flow of her pussy juice. Brandy lapped up what she could, sputtering for breath when Viktoria rolled off of her, only to immediately tense as Violet's pinky pressed against the pucker of her asshole. The Latina's hand ground harder against her, the pad of her thumb grinding against Brandy's clitoris until the blonde groaned her release, hot cum seeping down through her ass crack to pool on the carpet.

Without warning, she found herself wrapped up in the tangle of Violet and Viktoria's limbs, all pretense of structure gone in favor of the orgiastic clashing of tongues and lips and nipples and sopping cunts. Brandy lost track of whose body parts she was touching at just about the same time as the number of climaxes she'd reached. She knew the three of them were drenched in cum, and the wracking of her body had gone from pleasure to pain, but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Finally, after what seemed like days of riding the precipice between ultimate pleasure and blinding pain, Brandy's entire body exploded with a torrent of energy, her cum streaming out so hard from her aching quim that at first she was sure she must have been peeing. The pleasure was so intense that her vision left her in a flash of white light, and she was only vaguely aware of the answering screams of the two women wrapped up with her. As she came down, stars spinning in her vision and tears streaming freely down her face, the tangle of limbs loosened, Violet and Viktoria sharing the same dazed look she imagined must be on her own face. Brandy began to weep, long, drawn-out sobs as the tears continued to pour.

At the sight, Violet cooed softly. "Oh, sweetheart, come here." Brandy found herself wrapped in Violet and Viktoria's warm arms, their former sexuality drained and only a comforting glow remaining. "Oh, honey, it's okay."

"Sh, sh," Viktoria whispered in her ear, long fingers stroking her hair, "it's okay, we all got carried away."

Brandy's tears gave way to hiccuping sobs. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I…it was too…oh, God."

The warmth of the two strippers' bodies pressed closer to her. "Hey, sweetie. It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I'm a whore."

Viktoria's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I'm a slut! God, I'm as bad as she said…"

Violet's arms tightened around her. "Brandy, what are you talking about? Who said?"

Brandy tried to take a deep breath, but was interrupted by another hiccup. "Mom…my mother. When she found out about me and Kelly, she said I was a pervert and a sinner and a whore and she kicked me out of the house and told me never to come back and I was sure she didn't mean it but then…that's why I ended up here."

Violet glanced over at her lover, whose eyes were clouded over. God knew Brandy wasn't the only one with a story like that, but for the blonde it was still fresh.

Brandy was beginning to sob again when Violet's hands closed in on her cheeks. When the blonde turned to face her, the Latina's look was deadly serious. "Brandy, listen to me. You are not a whore. You are not a pervert. You are not a freak. You are a normal, beautiful woman who has done nothing wrong and you deserve to be loved for who you are. And we are going to help you in any way we can, me and Vikki and Cora and everyone, okay?"

The still-sniffling blonde nodded. Viktoria favored her with a thin smile. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

When Brandy walked out of the club, the sun was just beginning to rise. She, Violet, Viktoria, Cora, and a few of the other girls had talked on and off for hours about her situation: her mother disowning her, her alternation between dingy motels and living out of her car, her dreams of going to school. They had given advice, and sympathy, and most importantly they had listened.

With a deep breath, Brandy turned back to the club's gaudy facade, rendered almost tasteful by the orange light of the rising sun. In the end, Brandy thought, she was pretty lucky to have found it.


End file.
